Love's Little Hurts
by Nikkie-Nia
Summary: Newly revised chapters in the make...story revision also coming soon!
1. Chp1 Fire

A/N: I'm not done with my original story it's just that I can't come up with any new ideas and I really don't have enough reviews yet to call it a 'true story'. I don't own any of the characters, but if I did, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing non-profit fanfiction, but making featured films.  
  
Anyway, if you've ever read Sharen M. Draper's book, "Romiette and Julio" then you might want to. I'm going to try an base the story off the book, but the script will be flip-flopped, tossed, and martha-stewarted into my own humor-ful drama. So enjoy ^_^  
  
"Chp.1 Fire "  
  
Fire. It engulfed her body. Running over her bare and defenseless skin, burning inside of her. The fire burnt its way into her soul and slowly burned every nerve, every cell inside of her. It wasn't the thought of fire that scared her, but the fear of being burned slowly to death by it. It was the one thing that she considered her biggest fear. The feeling of an element being so powerful to the point it could destroy threw her mind for a loop and it didn't help the fact that it could destroy her without even reaching her. The deadly fumes would take care of that.  
  
Panic. Panic consumed her mind and made it hard for her to think straight.  
  
Fire was everywhere. She couldn't find a way out and she looked eagerly for a way out. She longed for the cool breeze of air, instead of the heavy smoke that singed her lungs. The heat was begging to succumb unto her and her world began to become a blur of heat, color and voices.  
  
'Voices! I can hear voices! But where?' The voice called out to her again and again. Seeming like it wanted her to hang on just a little longer. 'No, not voices. Just a voice. Who's voice? I don't recognize it, yet it seems familiar.'  
  
For some reason, she couldn't allow the fire to devour her. 'Is it because of the voice? It..no he sounds like he wants me to hold on. Am I not giving in because of the voice?' She heard him call unto her again, " No! It's the will to live for the voice." Once again, she heard him, "Kagome! Kagome!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Kagome! Get up time for school!" Kagome bolted up with cold sweat running down her body. It took her only a moment to come to her senses. "I'm up!" Kagome pulled back the covers ,and slipped her feet into her slippers and made her way across the room. " I'm up, ma! No reason to bang on the door like that, God!!"  
  
"Sorry dear, just had to make sure you were up. First day of school and training, you know. Breakfast will be in a bit, okay."  
  
'Just like mom, always finding a new way to make my life even more complicated.' Kagome mentally told herself every morning when she woke up. 'Guess it's time to wake up and breathe that fresh Tokyo morning air.' Kagome walked over to the window, opened it wide, and stuck her torso outside of it. "Nothing could ruin this day."  
  
BOOM!!! Thunder clapped in the distance and a half-demon started a new day on the wrong side of the bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
))))) Other Side of Town (((((  
  
"See. It won't be that bad. Just like our old summer home in Thailand." Sesshoumaru helped his fiancée Rin out of the limazeen and onto the pavement. Rin walked into the house while Sesshoumaru helped his servant Jaken with the luggage. "Well, Inuyasha. Aren't you going to help?"  
  
A white-haired teen with doggy ears stepped out of the limacine and slung his bag onto his back, " I already have my stuff, remember. We had a truck deliver our furniture and shit already."  
  
Sesshoumaru really hated it when his younger brother cursed like that, it was so unfitting of someone of his stature to curse like that, 'Disgusting.' He decided that now wasn't the time to push his younger brother's already bad attitude. " Listen Inuyasha, I know you don't like this arrangement but you'll just have to live with it ,okay. It's not my fault that out father landed you and me in trouble with the Demon Council."  
  
"Feh! Like I really care." Inuyasha was about to walk inside when Sesshoumaru blocked his way of entry. "Hey! Move it fluffy!" Sesshoumaru was starting to become easily pissed. "Don't call me that, puppy! All I'm saying is that you could at least show me some thanks okay, I could've easily dumped you in an American foster home, instead of bringing you hear to live with me." He was talking in his 'obey-me-or-die' tone and Inuyasha already knew that it was futile to argue. " Know, go upstairs and finish unpacking we have to get you enrolled in school tomorrow and set up your classes again."  
  
Inuyasha walked right past his brother, and turned the volume up on his walk-man. At the moment, he was listening to one of his favorite artist, Emineem and was really getting into it. He had already gotten his bed, desk and room setup. All he needed to do was decorate, "Great, now I get to pretend to be Martha Stewart."  
  
Chp.2 (((( It's in the making ))))  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It came to me in a vision *heavenly music plays in the background*. Anyway, I need reviews and then I'll put up the next chappie. I already have Chp.3 and Chp.4 written and in thought. Nevertheless, I have to make sure that it's good enough to post. I owe all the credit to Sharon M. Draper for the idea and the owner of Inuyasha!!! Well it's like 4 a.m. in the morning and the Doggy Fizzle is off so I guess I'm tuning out.  
  
One Love yall,  
  
Lil Mott (( Tanetnephthys))  
  
*Quote of the Day*  
  
The P.J.'s Smokey: " Last times I wores a rat suit, I drew up in da hat." 


	2. Chp2 Morning

Chp.2 Morning  
  
Rain dripped heavily outside of Inuyasha's window as he put up the remainder of his belongings and collectables. It was rarely that he even thought it necessary to organize his 'junk' but this time he felt he had to do something else besides bugging his elder brother with complaining and decided that cleaning was the best way to distract himself.  
  
Inuyasha remembered thought about the home he had grown up in and the friends he had made. Well...more like one best friend he had made. "I might as well see what the terd is up to." Inuyasha dialed the number and waited for the dial tone. ))) Phone Conversation:  
  
(((((  
  
Inuyasha: Hello is Kikyou there, this is Inuyasha. Kikyou and Inuyasha had been friends since the beginning of school. They had tried dating once but they really didn't have much fun so they decided to be friends instead of lovers, Kikyou insisted since she had a major crush on someone else. Kaede: Yeah, she's coming. Kikyou!!! Kikyou's little sister's voice echoed threw the receiver causing Inuyasha to cover his ears. Inuyasha: Ow, wench! Try yelling a little louder and make me deaf, geezz! Kaede: Oh, sorry Yasha. Did I hurt your poor puppy ears, your bad! Inuyasha: Shut the hell up and put Kikyou on the phone brat. Kaede: Fine, here she is. Hands phone to Kikyou. Kikyou: Hey wazzup Yasha?! Kikyou always greeted him like this. Inuyasha: Nothing much, just getting use to this lukewarm weather. How's the lessons been going? Kikyou: Which ones? Do you mean the jousting, archery or gymnastics? Inuyasha: The ones me and you take jousting and gymnastics, don't play dumb. Kikyou: *giggling* I know just messing, how's Tokyo any different from Thailand or New York? Inuyasha: Don't remind me about that, you know I'd do anything to go live in Thailand with you or to live in The U.S. Kikyou: I know, just seeing if the Tokyo habitat has changed you any. When you get your address email, me and I'll download the new R.Kelly album for you, K. Inuyasha: *snickering* Feh! You know I don't care that much for R.Kelly's lyrics, try downloading something with feeling this time. Like Pink, Emineem, Lincoln Park, or something. Kikyou's mom: Lunchtime! Kikyou, Kaede come to lunch! Kikyou: Sorry puppy I gotta go, tell Sess that I still think he wears makeup. Inuyasha: Don't worry I'll remind him. Kikyou: Remember, one love. Inuyasha: One love, bye. ))))) end of conversation (((((  
  
Inuyasha hung up the telephone and went downstairs. He could already smell Rin's cooking and decided to go have a taste. Rin wasn't what Inuyasha would call a mother just Sessy's fiancé. He wasn't saying he didn't like her, it was just the relationship they had. It wasn't a best friend kind of relationship, just a sorta you're my brother's mate kind of relationship. "Something smells good!" Rin looked up from her cooking to get a face full of Inuyasha sniffing the meal she was making. Rin chuckles, "I see your finally come to your senses and realised that food was ready." Inuyasha rolls his eyes, "Whatever. Is it done yet?" Rin opens a cabinet under the sink and pulls out an extra apron, "No, but with your help it will be." Rin tosses him the apron, "Wouldn't you rather have me compliment your food rather than help you. I'm not what you call Emril." Rin giggles, "I know that, but you can learn a thing or two. Here chop the vegetables up." Inuyasha pulls out the cutting board as Rin pulls out the vegetables and places them on the counter. "Rin, what exactly are you making this time. It isn't shrimp scampi again?" (A/N: Shrimp scampi!!! Yummy!) Rin shakes her head remembering all to well the night Inuyasha tossed his 'cookies' after his run in with the seafood platter of it. "No, not this time." Inuyasha sighed with relief, "Thank God." Rin hands him a cutting knife, "This time I am going to make Glazed ham with spiced grapes and crab- stuffed Rainbow trout." Inuyasha's stomach rolled, "Oh."  
  
Sesshoumaru walks in carrying a brief case. Inuyasha thought he looked like a fake-wannabe Bruce from Batman. "Morning Rin... Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru kisses Rin swiftly and hands Inuyasha a large bag full of school items. "What the hell is this for?" Sesshoumaru glared but answered the question, "What the hell it is for, is for your school. It includes all your books and an art pad so that you don't draw on the side of your schoolwork." Inuyasha feh'd and set the bag on the floor, and resumed his chopping. "Oh, Rin, before I forget, your classes are going to be held on Thursdays 9 till 1 okay." Rin gave Sess a hug and sticks a spiced grape into his mouth, "Great. Well, what do you think more spice or less spice? I used more cinnamon to bring out the flavor." Sesshoumaru nodded his head before answering, "I think it's fine the way it is, perfect. Anymore perfect, and it would be a crime to eat it." Rin blushed and Inuyasha rolled his eyes, 'Pitiful. Corny romance gestures.'  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Kagome opened her locker and pulled out some of her notebooks and materials for her class. "Hey Kagome!" Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Sango walking over with her materials too. "Hey Sango, was really good." "It's all good, the sun is looking up and all is looking good in the future." Kagome always loved it when Sango referred everything back to Feudal Japan's way of horoscopes. "Yeah, it's the year of the Goat. And it looks like good fortune is headed our way." Kagome hugged her friend and made her way toward the office to be give her daily track news for the school. "I'll see you in Drama class later on today Kagome. Oh yeah, it's me and your shift today at the Café alright." Kagome smiled, "I remember." She turned into the office and turned to A.P. on. "Kagome Higurashi here, bringing the school's news in. Today after school Drama club and Football team meet after school. Gymnastic team is urged to keep gym clean after practices and Koni Miroshima is given a fair warning to stop 'playing' in the girls locker room. That's all for now, Tokyo Falcons over and out."  
  
After School: Drama  
  
"Alright students," Mr.Yomotora turned to the class after writing 'Poetry' on the blackboard, "We're going to get into the area of Poetry this week. Each of you will submit your own poem based on your feelings on life or about life. Anything along that subject, and we're going to be putting on a play next month, you'll get your rehearsal books later on." A student in class with brown hair raised his hand, "Yes Kouga O'Fay." Kouga stood up in class, "May I ask a question?" Mr.Yomotora nodded, "You know the answer is yes, now shoot." Kouga cleared his throat, "Do you have a girlfriend?" Mr. Yomotora was a little stunned, "Yes, why do you ask." "No reason and does she makes you Coffee?" "Yes." Everyone in the class already knew the end of the joke, so no one really thought it was funny. "You do know that's a sin." Mr.Yomotora shook his head no, "How is that a sin, Mr.O'Fay." Kouga walked over to the chalkboard, "Yeah, in the Bible it says Hebrews. Get it He brews." Kouga must have thought everyone thought he was funny cause he sure did laugh at his corny joke, while everyone else was silent and bored. "Mr. Kouga..you have lunch detention tomorrow." Kouga sat down, "Humph! I don't care." "Well you can not care at lunch detention."  
  
"Miss.Higurashi could you please come up here and present your chosen poem to present to the class. And, remember that your grade rides on how convincing you sound." Sango gave Kagome a go-for-it look and Kagome went to the front of the classroom. "This is a poem called Rubaiyat. Uh-hum here it goes: Here with a loaf of Bread.beneath the bough..A flask of whine.. A book of Verse- and Thou. Beside me singing in the wilderness.and Wilderness is Paradise enow. Fin." Everyone clapped out how Kagome had touched the words so perfectly and brought them to life. "That was great Kagome. Well that's all the time we have for today, we'll meet tomorrow. Class dismissed."  
  
Everyone in the class slowly made they're way to the door talking, murmuring, and the other things ((we)) teens usually do. " Come on Kagome, we'll be late for work." Sango grabbed Kagome's wrist and hurried outside to her car, a red Volkswagen with black fire designs on the hood. "Slow down Sango. We aren't going to be late." Sango just grunted something and stepped up her pace.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
A/N: That was Chp.2 I'm working on Chp.3 now. It's when Miroku and Inuyasha meet, and it's not the best way to meet someone under their circumstances. If you've read the book Romiette and Julio you'll get the idea, Fight! Anywayz I need to have some questions asked. What does occ mean? Does anyone have any good poetry Inuyasha could write comes I'm out of ideas? And, what play should the Drama club do?  
  
Well that's all please R/R Thanks ^_^ 


	3. Chp3 Evening

A/N: This is Chp.3 Evening Sorry the chapters where so short but you know how it is. Anywayz this is chapter 3 (nah, duh) I'm thinking about adding a little bit of flavor to this story and put some humor into it x_X. I always forget to put disclaimor *clears throat*  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or any other the characters of Inuyasha. If I did I'd be rich, which I am not, so there :-P.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Inuyasha had just finished helping Rin clear off the table and put the dishes in the sink. " Inuyasha could you go to the store and pick up somethings for me. I don't need them right away. You can come back after site seeing with them." Inuyasha knew that she was trying to get him out of the house for his and Sesshoumaru's own sanity. "Feh, what do you need." Rin smiled, " I need you to pick up some venison and red-whine. You can spend the rest of the money." Rin handed Inuyasha two hundred dollar bills. "K, I'll be back." Inuyasha went to go fetch his shoes and walkman from upstairs. "Woman, never will understand them."  
  
Sesshoumaru was already heading out the door when he spotted Inuyasha walking on the sidewalk and honked his horn at him, " Little brother, would you like a ride. It'll be much faster." Inuyasha rushed over to the lexas and hopped inside, "Downtown." Sesshoumaru grinned, "Meeting someone important." Inuyasha gave his brother a funny look, " No, there's no one to talk to in this damn town." Sesshoumaru handed him a nokia phone, " Well when you do, remember to keep up with them. I have a feeling you'll find someone real soon." Inuyasha muffled a thanks and turned Sess's radio station till he reached a familiar 'American' song, "I'm sorry mama...". Sesshoumaru mentally gagged, "How can you listen to that garbage. It's not what powerful demons listen too." Inuyasha feh'd and began to let the words flow threw him, " If I gave a fuck about what you think then I'd guess I would actually give a damn, but looks like I don't, sorry." Sesshoumaru quickly pulled over to the side of the street, "Well here you are." Sesshoumaru handed him a wade of cash, " Spend all of it, that's an order." Inuyasha feh'd and started walking down the sidewalk. He wasn't really sure what direction he was going in but figured he'd just sniff around and find out where the meats were held. Inuyasha listened to the tunes of his walk- man and began to subconsciously walk in no dire direction, when he bumped into an innocent bystander.  
  
" Hey, watch where your going. You could have seriously trashed my boom-box." Miroku dusted his jeans off and glared at the hanyou. "Sorry." Inuyasha was about to walk around him when the monk crossed into his path, "You could at least tell me your name, you did rudely crash into me." Inuyasha looked at him, 'Is this guy for real. I just knocked him over and he didn't even wanna fight.' "My name is Inuyasha, you." Miroku cleared his throat, " I am Miroku son of the high priests and heir to their finances in business." "Fancy title for a wanna be." Miroku was taken back, "I am not a wanna-be, I am a monk. Well sort of a monk-in-training, unlike yourself you reek of demon." Inuyasha didn't like this guys tone but decided to call it even, considering the damage he had done to him. "Listen, I'm not in the best mood right now. Allow me to make it up to you, and buy you a soda or pop, or whatever you people call it her." Miroku being the quick to agree type picked his bomb-box up, "Okay, but tell me, are you full demon cause you don't really look the part." Inuyasha didn't really feel like answering but he felt like this guy might be able to keep a secret, "No I'm not full- demon okay, geez. You coming or not Miroku."  
  
)))Inside the Café((((  
  
Kagome had finished washing the tables at about the same time Sango finished reordering the new items for it. Kagome and Sango had been friends since they were little, it was just a coincidence that Sango's mother had opened up a café and they both worked in it. "Hey Kagome are you done with the tables yet, I think we have a customer up front." Kagome tossed her rag and cleaner into the bucket and set it under the counter, "Yeah, hang on. I've got this one."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku waited patiently outside of the café register, "Hey! Anyone here!" Inuyasha had expected the place to be crowded with students but it was about the time when teenagers went to work or was at home doing nothing. Kagome entered the room and made her way towards the customers, "Oh sorry, my name's Kagome, how may I help you?" Inuyasha looked the girl over, 'She's hot.' Miroku also seemed to think the same to but then again he is a lecherous monk-in-training (a/n: we are going to call this m.i.t. from now on, k) "Um, how.may I.help you?" Inuyasha seemed to be day-dreaming but it soon passed, "Huh, oh yeah, I'd like a Mocca- Chino and he'll have a.." Inuyasha was cut short, "I'll have a Sprite. May I ask you something." Kagome wasn't use to customers like this before, " Uh, yeah, I guess." "Did it hurt." Kagome was confused, "Did what hurt?" Miroku's lecherous grin spread on his face, " When you fell out of heaven." Kagome slipped and fell ( a/n: think anime style ) "Uh, well, I'm.let me get those drinks." Inuyasha know start to think Miroku as a womanizer with a very bad game-plan to get the girl, " What the hell was that did it hurt for? It's not like you know her." Miroku sat down at a table, "Oh Inuyasha, ladies love it when men compliment them. You should take a few tips."  
  
"Hey Kagome, need some help." Sango emerged from the workers-only room and into the café seating area. Miroku's mind and heart skipped a few beats, " Damn!!! That girl is fine!" Miroku was instantly beside Sango, " Excuse me, but would you happen to be seeing anyone." Sango turned around to have a face staring back at her, really hard. "Um no, why do you.." Sango felt a hand grab her butt and began to rub it up and down. Normally this would have been no problem, but she didn't know this guy. " Pervert!" Sango released a heavy rage of fists onto the m.i.t.'s head knocking him out. "How dare he!" Kagome ran over to the table and set down the guy's drinks, "What happened?" Now laying in a fatal position was a unconscious yet happy monk. "This guy just felt me up!" Kagome tried to lift the man up off the floor but couldn't. "Hey you." Inuyasha set his cup down and looked in Kagome's direction. "Yeah you, could you give me a hand with your friend." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took another sip of his cup before answering, " He's not my friend, but I'll help you. Dumb-ass had it coming." Inuyasha hoisted Miroku over his shoulder, "Well, where do you want him. It's not like I know where he lives."  
  
"Come outside I have a car, we can go to my house. Only my brother and I are home." Sango lead them out the back after locking the doors and closing the café. Inuyasha placed Miroku in the back seat with him and Kagome and Sango sat in the front. " Oh, guess you don't know who we are. My name is Sango. This is.." Inuyasha cut her off, "Kagome I know. I'm Inuyasha and this bitch is Miroku." Sango pulled the car out of the drive way, "Bitch-indeed." Kagome turned the station onto hip-hop. "Sorry about all the trouble, we can give you a ride home." Kagome noticed his ears on top of his head, "Hey, you're a demon aren't you."  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah, I am. You're a miko. I smell majic on you." Kagome smiled, "Yeah I guess I am, but you couldn't be full demon. Your aura is different." Inuyasha huffed, 'Guess the whole world has to know I'm half-demon.' "Your right, I'm only half-dog demon." Kagome could see that he wasn't to happy about being that way, "Cool, wish I was mixed like you. Oh, Sango turn the volume up this is my song." Inuyasha smiled, 'Well atleast she didn't give me a weird disgusting look like others gave me.' Inuyasha decided that he was starting to like this band of tag-alongs. "Damn, I forgot to pick up the groceries, could you make a quick stop."  
  
Sango drove up to a corner store and let him out. It only took minutes for him to come out with the things he needed. "Whoa, what's that. It smells like a dieing bird." Kagome pinched her nose. Inuyasha feh'd, "It's just venison and red-whine." The two girls gave him a 'whoa-you-can- afford-that-kind-of-stuff-look'. Inuyasha felt a little uneasy, "My family is kind-of powerful and sorta rich, I guess." That didn't help, the two girls gave him those weird looks again, "Oh, so your not around here are you." Sango rolled the windows down and started the car. "Uh, no my family is originally from here but we've been living in 'America' for quite a while. We move around a lot." This answered Sango's questions, "Oh are you coming to our school or are you from out of town." Inuyasha guess that these two were the nosey kind of girls, "Yeah. By the way what grade are yall in." Everyone answered, 17 except Miroku cause he was still out. "Oh, I'll guess he's the same age too." Kagome smiled, " This'll be fun, do you have any interests that I could help you out in." Inuyasha grinned I'm already taking lessons after school I don't need anymore." Kagome still continued to give out interesting things for afterschool, " We even have drama club, I think you'll enjoy that." Inuyasha smirked, " I guess one couldn't hurt."  
  
Sango pulled into the drive way, "Where here, Inuyasha could you get Miroku." Miroku was still unconscious and looked like he'd been to heaven and back. "Feh, dumb-ass." Inuyasha hoisted him over his shoulder and headed followed Kagome and Sango inside where he was greeted by a small two- tailed cat demon and a 13 year old boy.  
  
A/N: Few, 12:00 a.m. already. Time flies. It might be a while before I update, but I will be sure I do. Please be patient. I know what your thinking, how come Miroku and Inuyasha didn't fight and how come they all ( meaning the whole gang ) met like that so fast and trusted each other? The answer to your question is this, Fate. Fate would naturally have brought them together, considering how well their personalities go together you can tell they are going to be friends forever, just like in the series. I'm trying to base it off Sharen Drapers book, but I don't want the same thing. Same plot but not the same story line. K. Well read and review and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions please, please email me! I promise I'll write back, considering I have nothing better to do. Next up, chappy 4...this outta be interesting. 


	4. Chp4 Demon

Chp.4 Ah 10:59 in the evening, guess it's time to get started on a new chapter. * walks in wearing a robe and a bubble pipe * This is really hard, I haven't got any new ideas and I'm starting to run fresh out of them. I've been using some ideas from the book, but I can't really use them, you know. Any way here is the disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha. I'm not quite sure why I have to put this, cause it's quite obvious I don't own him because I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. :-P I know it. It stinks.  
  
Chp.4 Demon  
  
"Oh, hey Kohaku.", Sango greeted her younger brother as her pet Kirara jumped onto her shoulder, " You too Kirara. You can take him into the guest bed room up stairs." Kagome pointed up the staircase on the opposite side of the room, " Follow me. I know her house like the back of my hand." Inuyasha shifted Miroku's weight onto his left shoulder, " Nice house, it's kind of small though." Kagome turned, "It's a two story, including a basement. How could it be small." Inuyasha climbed the stairs behind her, taking in the cinerary all the way. He noticed the fine art and scrolls with demon slayers on it. "Prejudice basterds, aren't they." Kagome sighed and opened the door, "No, Sango isn't prejudice. It's just that her family use to be demon exterminators." Inuyasha feh'd and set Miroku on the bed none to gentle. The shock woke the m.i.t ( you know monk in training, Chp.3) up, "Where am I?" Inuyasha sat in the chair nearest the window, "Where at Sango's house, you know the girl you felt up." Kagome giggled and went downstairs to retrieve Sango.  
  
Kagome jumped the last couple of steps and walked into the kitchen where Sango was making some refreshments, "Inuyasha seems nice." Sango picked the tray of fruit chunks she was making, "Yeah, but he could use a little bit more manners." Kagome and Sango giggled and made their way upstairs, "Well I see your up." Sango added sourly when she noticed Miroku and Inuyasha conversing in the spare room. Miroku cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Miss.Sango, it's just that your beauty was so beyond me that my body just couldn't contain itself anymore, please forgive me." Miroku bent down and kissed her hand. Sango was at a lost of words, "Well, I guess.." Miroku lecherousness got the best of him again, and Sango defended herself. "I was about to forgive you but you can forget it know." Kagome watched the scene and started to think about the time she had gone out with Kouga, 'That was a mistake. He still can't get over the fact that I don't like him.' Inuyasha feh'd, "So. What school are going to Tokyo Falcon High school ( yes I made up the name, I just couldn't think of one )?" Kagome answered his question, "Yeah. I take Drama and track. You mentioned you took lessons. What kind?"  
  
Inuyasha wasn't sure about telling them but he got the idea that it wouldn't matter if he did or didn't, "Well, since I am half-demon, most demons in my family are required to take lessons so that they can contain and control their powers. I use to go to a special school for demons, but I easily passed their classes with my brothers training." Kagome took all this in, " You still haven't told me exactly what lessons you take, is it a secret or something." Sango jumped in, " Oh, Inuyasha has a secret. I bet it's a big one." "Yeah, a really, really big one, ah Inuyasha." Kagome added to Sango's taunting. "No, it's not a secret. I take all the different kinds of martial arts, mostly the ones including weapons. I'm pretty damn good at sword skills and with my fists. Are you happy now." Kagome didn't seem to be any happier than she usually was, "Why didn't you say so in the first place." Miroku swallowed an apple chunk, "Cause he's afraid that you might hurt his feelings." Inuyasha didn't like his answer, " I am not afraid of what my 'feelings' might think. Nothing can harm me." Kagome and Sango really didn't believe him but 'hey', if he didn't want to admit he had feelings then that was his problem.  
  
Sango's doorbell rang and she went down to answer it, "I'll be right back, it's probably another package or something." Kagome walked to the far corner of the room and turned the radio on. "Hey Inuyasha, where do you live exactly." Inuyasha turned around in the seat to face her, "I'm not quite sure. All I know is that I live in that big three- story off white house with all the French windows." Miroku and Kagome gaped at him. "So your saying that you live in the millionaires house." Inuyasha shook his head, "If that's what you call it. I really wouldn't give a rat's ass if it was the President's house." Kagome was really curious, "So your like really rich." Inuyasha nodded again, " I just said yeah to that, wench. Pay attention." Sango came back upstairs, " I have to run some errands. You guys will either have to come or go home. Your choice." The guys didn't look like they were really interested in going anywhere, but going home was better than nothing. "I'm coming Kohaku. Kagome can your brother have company today?" Kagome shook her head yes, " You know my mom would love to have him over." Sango smiled, "Great. He'll take the bus. It'll be no problem for him. Well come on, I can't keep those errands waiting all day."  
  
Everyone piled in the car. Inuyasha and Kagome in the back, Sango and Miroku in the front. "Where are we going to Sango?" Sango turned right, " Oh, I'm just picking up some things. Mrs.Kominishirona asked if I could pick up her pet dog, so you and Inuyasha will have to make room in the back." Kagome began to sneeze, " Do you have to say dog. You know how bad my allergies get." Inuyasha's face looked like a horror show, "What are you saying? That dogs aren't good pets or that they are belittled, unlike cats or ferrets." Kagome didn't know how to respond, "No. No. No. I love dogs, it's just my allergies is all. No offense to you or anything, k." Inuyasha cooled some and turned his walkman on louder. Kagome couldn't help but here the beats of the music, "Hey is that Emineem's Without Me. That's one of my favorites." Inuyasha was a little surprised, " You too, I thought I was the only true Emineem fan." Kagome opened his walkman up and handed Sango the CD inside, "Play that! I haven't heard this song in a while." Inuyasha didn't have enough time to transfer what had happened, " Hey! That's my C.D., what do you think your doing Kagome."  
  
"Hey you guys settle down I can barely here the tunes." Miroku turned the volume up louder. "I agree Miroku, they are rather loud aren't they." Sango stopped at the red light. "INUYASHA! KAGOME! Be quite!!!," Sango was frustrated, "Could you guys be a little bit quite. I'm trying to concentrate on driving. I don't wanta loose my permit. I just got it a couple of days ago." Inuyasha and Kagome pointed at each other, " He/She started it. Me! You started it!" Inuyasha crossed his arms, " I did not start that. You're the one who took my c.d. out of my walkman." Kagome nudged his shoulder, "Yeah right. You wouldn't let others enjoy the lyrics. That wasn't even fair." Inuyasha protested, "But I barely know you people." Kagome still wouldn't be put down like that, " Well, dog-boy, if you would settle down just a little you'd actually get to know us a little better." Inuyasha didn't like the way Kagome said that, "What are you acting like my damn mother! Your not, okay!"  
  
"SILENCE!!!," Miroku's voice rang threw the car and over played the music, " Inuyasha please stop acting like a phag and Kagome please stop acting like his damn mother. God! You people can be so hard to get along with." Sango pulled the car over and strolled into the store. " Sango said she would be right back. So why don't we go window shopping." Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha got out of the car. "I'll go find Sango, " Miroku stated, " You guys can go where ever." Inuyasha walked across the street over to the animal store, followed closely by Kagome. "Hey Inuyasha, wait up." Kagome and Inuyasha entered the small building filled with rare and expensive animals. Monkeys, ferrets, weasels, praire dogs, and all sorts of creatures where in Cage's.  
  
"Welcome to the Takeda Clan's Rare Animal Shop, please.Kagome is that you? Kagome how are you.," Kagome raced over to Nobunaga and gave him a quick hug, "Fine. How have you and Tsuyu been." Nobunaga looked hopelessly lost for words, "Um, not so well." Kagome patted him on the arm, "Not to worry." As if just now taking notice of Inuyasha's presence, " Oh, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is one of my friend Tsuyu's 'friends'." Kagome winked at Inuyasha's direction. He got the hint but it didn't really matter. "Feh, where do you keep all the other animals. All I see are monkeys and shit. Where are the regular animals? Like fish, dogs, and cats."  
  
"Oh, they're in the back. Follow me." Nobunaga walked them to a secluded room near the back of the store, "We haven't gotten any new dogs yet, but we do have kittens." Nobunaga opened the kitten cage. Kagome squealed in delight at the fury cuteness. "Oh my God! They're adorable." Kagome picked up a gray kitten with smokey-blue eyes and cradled it her arms. "I have to go back to the front, you guys can stay here." Kagome rocked the kitten back and forth in her arms, " Your so adorable. Don't you think so Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked the kitten over. He wasn't going to admit to anyone that he thought kitten was cute, but he had to atleast admit to himself that it was, "Yeah, I guess...I mean. Feh', whatever." Kagome giggled and put the kitten in Inuyasha's hands. "Hold him like a baby." Kagome had to smile. Inuyasha and the kitten looked so cute together. "Well what are you going to name it?" Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, obviously the thought had not crossed his mind that she would allow him to name it, "Well..uh. How about Demon." Kagome thought the name was a little strange but she didn't question it. Actually, It fit him pretty well. "Ow! Hey let go, runt." Inuyasha tugged on Demon's tail as the kitten fought to hold onto his long hair, "Ow! Let go! Get it off, Kagome. He's your kitten." Kagome gentle removed the kitten's claws and placed it back in Inuyasha's hands. "Thanks."  
  
Nobunaga rounded the corner, at the same time Miroku and Sango did. "I see you've chosen a small animal to your liking Inuyasha." Miroku began to tease. Inuyasha tossed Demon into Kagome's arms, "He's not mine. It's hers." "Well, we have to close soon. You'll have to get it now or next week." Kagome walked Demon to the register. " That'll be $150." Kagome could have passed out, "Whoa! That's a lot." Nobunaga sighed, "Well the kitten is worth 100 and the kennel, food, litter, and collar plus discount is worth 50. You won't find a better deal." Inuyasha stood next to Kagome, "I'll pay for him." Kagome blushed, "Thank-you Inuyasha. I can't repay you right now, but." Inuyasha interrupted her, " You don't have to pay me back."  
  
Miroku and Sango pulled the car up next to the shop, "Come on you guys! Hurry up.Hey stop it Miroku." Kagome and Inuyasha emerged from the building with the stuff. They noted the extra passenger in the front seat. Sango sweat dropped, "It's misses Mrs.Kominishirona's dog. Don't worry. He's a great dane, he loves kittens. The dog begins to like the side of Inuyasha's face, " I can already tell he. He seems to be taking a liking to Inuyasha." Everyone besides Inuyasha, starts to laugh at Sango's wise crack. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. Now will someone get this damn dog off of me before I permanitley do so." Miroku pulls the dog back up front and Sango drives up to the Higurashi shrine. "Well here we are Kagome. Inuyasha help her with the kitten." Inuyasha picks up the animal kennel, food and accerries and heads up to the house. "This is where you live." Kagome sighed, " Yeah, it's been in the family for years. Weird, ain't it." Inuyasha didn't think it to weird, but he wasn't quite filled in on the way people in Tokyo considered things to be weird.  
  
" Mom I'm home, and I have a pet." Kagome's mom whirled around the corner and into the kitchen, "Oh hello Kagome..Oh you didn't tell me we had company." Kagome set the kitten down only for it to run into her other obese cat Buyo. "My name is Mrs. Higurashi but you can call me Mrs.H." Inuyasha bowed, "My name is Inuyasha. I'm one of your daughters friends." Suddenly, Demon reared and ran up the side of Inuyasha's leg and onto his shoulder. "Buyo! Bad cat, why'd did you scare Demon like that." Mrs.H shook her head, "I guess he can't stay here. You'll have to take him back." Kagome looked at her mom like she was wearing Madonna's pointy bra, "No! But mom. I don't..." Inuyasha interrupted her, "I'll take him with me, we don't have any pets." Inuyasha walks to the door, "See you tomorrow Kagome." Inuyasha leaped down the stairs with ease, (a/n: nah duh, half-demon) and got inside of the car. "Hey Inuyasha," Miroku asked, "What's the cat doing here? I thought you bought it for Kagome." Inuyasha put Demon down in the seat. "I did. She just couldn't keep it at her house." Inuyasha tore off a little meat from the venison and gave it to the reluctant kitten. "Hey Sango could your drive me home. I'll tell you the directions." Demon swallowed the meat and crawled into Inuyasha's lap and began purring as Inuyasha slowly began to rub his ears. "Guess your with me. I wonder what Sesshoumaru will think. I know Rin will like you."  
  
A/N: Ahhh! Chapter 4 is done and now it's time to work on my other story. * Whips out some pom-poms * Go Satne! Go Satne! Horrah!!! Anywayz, I hope you liked the chapter. It took me awhile but then again it is pretty medium sized for a chapter. Well Review. Review. Review. And get ready for the next chapter. Over and Out....^_^ 


	5. Chp5 Part1 Miroku and Inuyasha Talk

Hey All!!!!!!!!! I'm back and I have some better ideas. I won't be just following Sharen M. Draper's book completely, but I am going to try. For all those who've forgotten the past few chapters let me state a review and explain some things:  
  
In the last chapter:  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome have met. Inuyasha purchased a kitten (( Demon )) for Kagome but ended up keeping him at his home, because of circumstances.  
  
Sesshoumaru is nice and he excepts his brother a little better; as does Inuyasha but with a lot more edge. Rin is an adult and a very good parent. She may not be Inuyasha's but subconsciously they both know that's the relationship they share. Later on I think I'll have Sesshoumaru become he's legal guardian. Don't expect it too soon though. Kagome's pretty much the same but she's matured a lot. Sango too except she's a little more into boys than she is in the Feudal Era. I'm trying to think of Japanese last name's but it isn't as easy as it looks. You have to guess or have some one give you one.  
  
BTW, I almost forgot m.i.t. stands for: monk in training. Don't forget that. Miroku is an m.i.t., Sango is a star athlete, and Inuyasha studies martial arts and draws, and Kagome is into drama (( so is Sango but she's not as interested and passionate about it as Kagome is )). Sango and Kagome work in a Café' if you don't remember and Sango is dropping off Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
Few!!!! Glad that's over with now onto the story. The characters from Inuyasha the series and manga are not mine. I do not own them but I have them captured in my Closet of Doom.... don't ask.  
  
Chp.5 Miroku and Inuyasha Talk Part 1  
  
Sango drove up to the three-storied house that Inuyasha pointed to. "Wow. I must say my male friend. You live quite well." Miroku got out of the car to help him lift the stuff out, only to find that Inuyasha need no help as he lifted cat supplies, groceries and pet in one arm with great balance. "Whatever, Miroku. I'll call you later on so you can show me around this blasted' town tomorrow after school." Miroku got back in the car, "Yeah. I guess. I live just a block from here. It's the large brick house with the really high walls. You can't miss it."  
  
Sango waved, " Bye Inuyasha. See you tomorrow. Ow, Miroku!!" They two took off around the corner. Inuyasha shook his head, " Miroku and Sango. What a couple." Rin opened the door and took the groceries out of his hands. "It's about time you got back I was starting to worry you had found some one. Oh my god!! Is that a kitten!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Yeah. I'm keeping it in my room so Sesshy won't have to worry about his allergies!" Rin didn't seem to mind, she opened the door for him, and had him put the stuff in the kitchen.  
  
Sesshoumaru was working in his office we he started to sneeze, " Achoo!! What the hell!" Sesshoumaru came down stairs. Rin was starting to cook and Inuyasha was filling the litter box, while Demon shredded Sesshy's favorite coffee brown tie. "A. CAT!!! My tie! You little... ," Sesshoumaru was about to attack when Rin interfered, "Don't you dare Sess! You said you wanted Inuyasha happy well he is so the cat stays, and don't you dare harm it. I'll buy you allergies pills in the morning. Now, come and try this." Sesshoumaru sighed in obvious defeat and made his way (( grumpily )) over to the kitchen, "I hate cats."  
  
Inuyasha laughed and retrieved the cat on his way to his room, "Looks like me and you will get along just fine." Demon mewed and hopped onto Inuyasha's bed. Inuyasha smiled and turned on the radio and began to place Demon's bed on the floor and made his way downstairs.  
  
Ring! Ring! Inuyasha's phone rang and he made his way back upstairs, "Hello? Hello?" No one answered then something or someone did, " We don't like half-breeds on this side of town. Go back home hanyou." Then they hung up leaving a very disturbed Inuyasha. He slammed the phone down, began say choice words to no one inparticular, and pulled out his sketched pad. His mother had bought him plenty of paints, pencils, and art equipment since he was young. It was a shame she had died so young leaving her 6 yr. old son behind. Know one knew she was dead, because she was supposed to be on a trip. As a little child, he didn't know what to do so he at chips, cookies and anything he could get his hands on to pass the hunger away; he even ate uncooked pasta. Thank you god, Sesshoumaru stopped buy to check on the house and found him.  
  
Inuyasha blinked heavily and started to sketch tirelessly on the floor as his fingers worked magic on the pad. When he drew, it took him to a new world and it seemed as thought all of time stopped. He would be so drawn into it the world seemed only a distant place people only joked or talked about. Unmarried women tell. Demon crawled onto his shoulder and looked at the drawing. It was a beautiful memorial of him as a child with his mother. Demon cocked his head and ear to the side as if to ask, 'Who's the pretty lady?'  
  
"See that woman, Demon. That's my mom.... and me. When I was young we used to go to parks like this and she would show me how to draw, and paint." Demon mewed and jumped onto the floor and started to mew at the door when Sesshoumaru walked in, "Inuyasha it's time for.." Sesshoumaru looked down at the small animal and scowled only to receive the same gesture from the cat as it bounded threw it's legs and downstairs with Rin. " Oh yeah, it's time for dinner. What's that you've got."  
  
Sesshoumaru was trying to be excepting. He really was it's just he never thought a powerful man like his father would fall for a mortal. And a modern one at that. They had met at some hotel. She was a maid and him a powerful leader. Sesshoumaru had met Rin from school. The fifth to be exact. He didn't like the 'human' at first but he started to enjoy her presence and when Inuyasha was born, he helped out...sometimes.  
  
"It's nothing. Just some shit," Inuyasha wadded the paper and tossed it in a corner, and went downstairs. Sesshoumaru hesitated but before going down, unraveled the sketch. "It's a shame it ended for you like that. You were a good person. "  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..................................  
  
Miroku thanked Sango and placed her number in my pocket. After they had dropped, Inuyasha off the two of them had become pretty intimate and had discussed many of their backgrounds. It seemed really similar in ways but very different in others. Sango waved goodbye and drove off to her home. Miroku opened the gate and went inside the well-furnished Buddhist house. He bowed respectfully and began looking for the milk carton. A note was on the fridge or 'icebox' as Mushen, Miroku's guardian and advisor, would have called it.  
  
'Out for a drink. Be back soon ~ Mushen'  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes, 'Figures.'  
  
Miroku went downstairs into his room. A dark purple room with black furniture and suggestive 'Play Boy' pictures decorated the room. Miroku sighed and took off his shoes and set down his boom box he had just bought a while ago (( a/n: you know. the one Inuyasha wrecked )). "Ahhh. That feel's better." Miroku turned on the TV. and flipped onto MTV.  
  
He was too young to remember his parents. All he had off them was a warn picture that he kept in his room. Sure, he heard stories from Mushen. (( a/n: this is Mushen talking )) 'Yes. It's like only yesterday your father and mother was alive. You have your mother's dark eyes and your father's looks. Heh-heh, they didn't do to bad with you but you were always their favorite (( duh!!!! ))'  
  
Miroku decided to go upstairs and exercise for a while, when his telephone rang. "Houshi residence." No one answered, " I said." Miroku was cut off," Stick to your own kind monk. Leave the half-breed alone." The same call that Inuyasha received; Miroku set down the phone, " Prejudice basterds." Miroku dialed Inuyasha's number, "Hey Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha answered, " Who is this?"  
  
"It's Miroku.  
  
" Oh, hey. Wazzup?"  
  
"Oh, nothing just wanted to know if I could come over. No ones here."  
  
"What are ya' scared or something. Jeez, human emotions. I guess. I'll meet you half way."  
  
"Sure but don't hang up. Did you get a phone call recently."  
  
Inuyasha lied, "No, why?"  
  
"No reason. Well I'll see you."  
  
"Feh, yeah I guess. Ow! Demon get out of my hair!"  
  
Miroku hung up and slipped his shoes and coat on and left Mushen a note. 'Gone out. Be back soon. ~ Miroku'  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..................................  
  
End of Chapter 5.1 Miroku and Inuyasha Talk  
  
Next!! Chapter 5.2 Miroku and Inuyasha Talk  
  
Few! That was a sentimental moment wasn't it. I hope it's good. I know I've gotten really lousy with updating but give me a break as a starving artist and athlete I have to be active. And school is terrible. I really think they hate me. But,  
  
A  
  
N  
  
Y  
  
W  
  
A  
  
Y  
  
Z,  
  
I hope you liked it I'll try to be more together next time. This is just filler. BTW, check out the updates on my story , Good Old Friends. I promise it's pretty decent for a 13 yr. old fanfiction writer. Well let me go and get some rest. Man, I'm tired.  
  
"zzzzzzzZZzzzzzZzzZzzzzZZZzzzzzzzzZZZzzZZZZZzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzZz zZ"  
  
[{ ^_- }] ***(( wink, wink ))*** 


	6. Chp5 Part2 Miroku and Inuyasha Talk

Hey All!!! I'm back and as good as I ever was. I figured since this was the holiday I figured that I would try and download another chapter for you and this one will be extra sappy; long; and good. You can be sure of that!!! Anywayz, back to my point, my webpage is coming along pretty okay. I've downloaded to of my pictures that I drawn (( don't laugh at them. I just wanted ever one to get an idea of what's going on and it's not like I've had lessons or anything))  
  
Now I won't stall you any longer. Here it is chapter:  
  
Chp.5 Miroku and Inuyasha Talk  
Part2  
  
Last Time------  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
" It's Miroku."  
  
"Oh, hey. Wazzup?"  
  
"Oh, nothing just wanted to know if I could come over. No ones here."  
  
" What are ya' scared or something. Jeez, human emotions. I guess. I'll meet you half way."  
  
" Sure but don't hang up. Did you get a phone call recently?"  
  
" No. Why?"  
  
"No reason. Well I'll see you."  
  
"Feh, yeah I guess. Ow! Demon get out of my hair!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Miroku walked slowly down the remote sidewalk breathing deep in thought. ' I wonder what the phone call was for. Something doesn't feel right.' A warning blew in the wind and sent chills down his spine. He could feel it threw his deep black and purple blazer. 'Another bad sign.'  
  
"Hey Miroku, over here!," Inuyasha called from across the street; near the intersection of the two streets. The only two signs of life made there way over to an unknown world of true friendship that would bind them as friends for eternity.  
  
"Say Inuyasha. Why'd you move from America? I mean, I'd give my left arm to go live there."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, " I don't know? Mostly because of the way my parents lived. I live with my 'adoptive' brother and his wife. My father's wishes not mine."  
  
Miroku patted him on the back with male compassion," I understand fully. I never knew my father and mother. They died in an 'accident' of some sort. I guess I'm just use to them not being around. Grown out of them, I guess. Hey Inuyasha, I think we passed your house."  
  
"Aw shit, now we'll have to walk back. I know Sesshy is pissed off with me now. He's afraid I'll be kidnapped or something. Forever signing me up for some knew way to protect myself from some unknown force or something. Feh, like that'll ever happen."  
  
Miroku nodded in agreement, " Sounds like my Buddhist training. Forever practicing and reciting sutras. Never anytime to rest and relax; besides the ladies."  
  
Inuyasha opened the door into his home with Miroku close behind. Both were greeted with a frantically worried female adult, "Inuyasha where have you been? You've had me worried sick. Lock and close the door and come into the living room. The news is on. I think this is really important."  
  
Sesshoumaru was already seated on the black leather lounge chair in the family room in front of the T.V. Soaking in all of the information like a wet sponge. Inuyasha sat on the three seated couch with Rin and Miroku. "Uh..... Sesshoumaru this is Miroku. I meet him this morning down town." Sesshoumaru nodded as if to give a slight acceptance and began to watch the television again. Demon bounded onto Inuyasha's lap.  
  
The Television-------  
  
'This is Kimberly Shetai` bringing in the latest evening news. Tonight we have a live story from down town Tokyo. Ryou can you here me?"  
  
Tunes onto a man holding a microphone beside an ambulance. Also, seen beside him are two youkais and a half-demon, and a small child.  
  
'I here you just fine, Kim. I have with me here a half-demon and his fellow youkai friends. They've just witnessed the a murderous killing bye a gang of rabid youkais. Tell me, do you know anything of the recent killing you've just witnessed?'  
  
A red-eyed youkai with built muscles and a torn sports suit on answered, 'No, I haven't. Not in centuries have I seen such destruction between human and demon. I thought we had gotten behind us. My wife and I brought my friends children with us for dinner and these youkai came out of nowhere and attacked us.'  
  
The newscaster interrupted, 'Did these people give you forehand that you would be attacked, like a warning of some sort."  
  
The little demon child piped, 'They told us that they didn't like humans being wit' demons and that all half-breeds must die.'  
  
Sesshoumaru turned the television off and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry that I must be so rude and not introduce myself more formally than I just did, before. My name is Sesshoumaru Inu-tai. This is my wife Rin and you've already met Inuyasha." Miroku bowed with respect and followed Inuyasha upstairs, leaving Sesshoumaru with his own thoughts.  
  
Upstairs,  
  
Inuyasha turned his television onto an 'American' music station and lay on his bed. Miroku sat on the opposite side of the room on the floor; taking in his surroundings. Inuyasha fingered his school uniform and tossed it back into the bag on the floor. Miroku let out a held breath, " What do you think that was all about?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and sat up-right to look Miroku in the face.  
  
"I don't know. And, I don't see what it has to do about me. Seemed like Rin and Sess worked up a nervous breakdown," Inuyasha almost mumbled to himself. Miroku turned the station to the news again and said a silent pray to himself, ' May the spirits be with us, for this ride.'  
  
-------------------------- On the other side of Town ----------------------- -----  
  
Kagome undid her hair in her usual nightly routine for school. Sango decided to stay over with her since Souta was spending the night and the fact that no one was home. Kagome's mom laid out some clothes for her like she normally did when she spent the night. Kagome brushed her hair, plaited them into two ponytails, and began humming to herself slowly. She found herself thinking about a certain boy and what he was up to at that exact moment. This wouldn't usually weird her out, but she had just met this guy. ' I don't know anything about him. Yet I feel as though I've know him all my life.' She said his name over and over in her mind as her hands seemed to dance threw her hair; magically weaving it into plaits. Over and over again she rolled his name in her mind, ' Inuyasha..........Inu......Inuyasha.'  
  
Sango knocked on the door, "Hey Kagome. What are you doing after school? I was thinking we could meet the guys later on in the day." Kagome laid her brush on the sink's side, "Sure why not. Let me find some jeans to change into after school. I wonder what the guys are doing right now?" Sango pulled her hair into a high ponytail and danced into Kagome's bedroom to the tunes of Jay-z and Beyonce's song ' Bonnie and Clyde '00 '. Buyo trudged into the room creating a slight earthquake in some parts of California (( a/n: disregard that just a pun to lighten the mood. although, I don't believe it's working)).  
  
"I don't know Kagome, "Sango answered as she lay on her sleeping bag beside the bed," I guess at home doing nothing." Kagome jumped onto her bed, "Let's call them then, Sango. I'm sure they wouldn't mind; considering the fact that they're doing nothing at all." Kagome dialed the number, "Hello may I speak to Inuyasha?"  
  
-------------------------- At Inuyasha's Home ------------------------------ -------  
  
Rin answered the phone, "Sure hold on one second. And thank you for being so polite."  
  
"Thank you, maim."  
  
Rin called up to Inuyasha and Miroku, "Inuyasha! Telephone. It's a young lady."  
  
Inuyasha jumped down the flight of stairs leaving Miroku to mess and spy in his room, unknown to him and quickly snatched the phone from Rin with a very brief 'thank you', "Inuyasha speaking."  
  
"You sound different on tha' phone, " Kagome teased on the other line. Inuyasha snorted and sat on the couch, "Whatever. So, what's the phone call for?"  
  
"Can't I check up on you? I only met you just a couple hours ago. So, how's demon doing?"  
  
"Fine. I don't think Sess likes him to good, but if Rin wants, it to stay then it will. Hang on; I have a beep," clicks over, "Hello?"  
  
It's Kikyou, " Hey Yasha, wassup?"  
  
"Oh, hey. Nothing, just talking with some girl on the other line."  
  
" I see. Looks like lover boy found someone. What's her name if she's got one?"  
  
"Feh, she has a name and she's not my girl........Kagome."  
  
"Pretty. Well I'll live you two alone for a while. Call me later. I'll be over at the shrine with Kaede tonight, one."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, one."  
  
Clicks over, " Hello? Kagome still there."  
  
" Yeah I'm here. So how is everything?"  
  
"Hmm...oh! Feh, it could be better. I don't want to go to school tomorrow. I'll probably be the only half-demon there."  
  
"Nah, we have plenty of half-demons and demons that go to our school. You'll fit in pretty good as long as your not in some gang already."  
  
"Me, ha! I am my own gang. I don't need anyone's help to protect me. Especially, no gang."  
  
"I wouldn't be so cocky. They like to mess with people, especially like you. You don't need them; that's why they won't like you. They'll do anything to break that. Even if it means homicide. Didn't you see the news."  
  
"Yeah, but you guys don't have to worry."  
  
" I know. You're the one who needs to worry. Oh, that's my mom. She needs the phone talk to you at school tomorrow. What period do you have first."  
  
"I got mine with Miroku. Social Studies with Mr. Manten."  
  
"That's good. Your with me and Sango then. Well, see ya' tomorrow, bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Inuyasha hangs up the phone and hears the rustling of papers in his room. Deciding it's Miroku he barges in the door, "What the hell do ya' think your doing Miroku? I said you could come over not look threw my stuff, jeez!"  
  
Miroku sets closes the drawer, "Just looking. So, who's the girl?" Miroku holds up a picture of Inuyasha and Kikyou in middle school.  
  
"Oh that, that's just me and my friend, Kikyou. She moves around too. I think she's moving to Europe next year. She has my email."  
  
Miroku looks the picture over, "Pretty, pretty. Well, let's go over your list again. You have social studies with me first and gym with me second block, this week. Next week for second you'll have art. I think Sango will be in there with you, for that. In third period you have lunch, with me and fourth you'll have math and science. Fifth you'll have Mr.Moto for reading and I'll meet you outside of the building with the girls, and we'll go for a ride downtown, got it. Inuyasha were you listening? Inuyasha? Inuyasha!"  
  
Miroku throws a foreign object at him and Inuyasha catches it with ease, "Yeah, I was listening. Remember I can hear better than you." Inuyasha points to his ears.  
  
" By the way, let's were a bandana tomorrow. I don't think you want to be treated like a pet doggy all day. You know girls like to 'cute' things."  
  
Inuyasha 'feh's and sits up, "Whatever. So do you wanna stay for dinner. I can smell the venison from here. Smells like Rin's having fun."  
  
Miroku closes his eyes and smirks, "Yeah. I can tell. Your not the only one with supernatural powers or skills. I do too, threw meditation and practice, remember. I'm an m.i.t. in training."  
  
Rin calls from down stairs, "Boys! Time to eat! Oh yeah, Miroku-kun, Mushen called. I told him you'll be staying for dinner. He'll pick you up later." Giggling can be heard and a 'Stop is Sess, you'll ruin my hair', can be heard from down stairs.  
  
"Guess I'm staying for dinner," Miroku picks up demon and heads down stairs. Inuyasha sighs and follows.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After Dinner  
  
I drunken man thanks Rin and Sess for their kindness, "Thank-you Sesshoumaru and Rin. It's not everday Miroku is taken in. Hell.......I mean normally it's just not one of his strong points to make friends. Kinda lecherous."  
  
Miroku rolls his eyes, 'Just a little to much information Mushen.' Inuyasha walks Miroku over to his car, "So I'll see you tomorrow monk."  
  
Miroku gets in, "Yeah. And be nice, I don't want you making a scene."  
  
Inuyasha scoughs, "Shutup, see ya' tomorrow."  
  
Mushen gets in and drives off with Miroku, 'Nice family, It's a shame a dark cloud hovers over this place. Something bad is about to happen and I don't think liquir will cure this.'  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Next time:  
  
Chap.6 To School and Back  
  
-------------------------------  
  
A/N:  
  
I hope you liked. I told you this would be longer. I finally got my internet working again so expect some more pictures. If you know how to link fanfiction on small websites. Please, Please email me! I really need some help. Any kind, will do. I'm trying to update more, but the process is slow. So bere with me for now. Well If you have any comments or questions email me. My email address is on my bio.  
  
Holidays. Or not, please review review review review!!!!!!!!   
Oh yeah, Merry Christmas!!!!! Happy kwanza ( spell check ) and happy Hanukkah!!! To all, and if you don't celebrate any of these holidays, then  
Happy Holidays anyway!  
  
Love,  
Inugurl  
(( a.k.a ))  
Mout and Nikkie-Nia 


	7. Not An Update!

This is Not An Update!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I just wanted everyone to know that my webpage is up and that I have  
changed my screenname to 'Nikkie-Nia'.  
The title of the story will change by the time it reaches 20,000 words or  
more.  
I'll give you a heads-up for the next couple of chapters so you'll know.  
Well, that's all.  
Check me next time,  
Nikkie-Nia 


End file.
